


Once More With Feeling

by kleficklepick



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleficklepick/pseuds/kleficklepick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for their first stage together seemed harder the second time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More With Feeling

Jaebum resists the urge to run his fingers through his hair. He thinks it’s an achievement that should win him medals, one his stylist noonas should give, with the privilege of getting to choose his own hair colour for their comeback as a prize.  _If we get one_ , a traitorous voice taunts him, bitter and sullen. He feels the muscles in his jaw clench and unclench as he watches the other members deal with their imminent debut in their own ways, and hates himself. _They shouldn't be here_. The voice insists. And he feels angry. Angry at his own petty thoughts, angry at his own inability to let go.  
  
“Hyung.” A voice jolts him out of his thoughts.  
  
“Jinyoung-ie.”  
  
“Hyung.. It feels like yesterday doesn’t it?” and Jinyoung didn’t need to explain what ‘it’ was. ‘It’ was the culmination of sweat and dreams, of patience tested and promises broken. ‘It’ was his own bag of regrets. “Hyung... We’ll do better this time right?” Jinyoung’s smile was frozen on his face, camera ready for the staff recording the debut of JYP’s newest protégés, but his eyes roamed the room, unsettled and uneasy. For a moment Jaebum forgets about his own debilitating insecurities.  
  
“Hey, none of that. We did good last time.” He grasps Jinyoung’s cold clammy hands, and the familiarity quiets the disgruntled voice inside his own head. “But we’ll blow them away this time.” The shaky smile Jinyoung gives him in answer makes his throat tighten in a way he refuses to acknowledge.  
  
“And we’ll conquer the world, one fan at a time, right?”  
  
“I can’t believe you remember that.” Jaebum laughs quietly, letting Jinyoung’s hand go in favour of pulling his friend in for a one armed hug. “One fan at a time, one booty shake at a time.”  
  
“Jaebum and Jinyoung against the world.” Jinyoung whispers, his satoori coming out thick, making the statement sound more like a question.  
  
“Always. JJ against the world.” Jaebum firmly answers.  
  
“But it’s not just us anymore hyung.” And Jaebum thinks he must have imagined the hitch in Jinyoung’s voice, and the disappointed slouch he feels from the body currently curled under his arms.  
  
“No, I guess it isn’t.” He tightens his grip and gives in to a moment of weakness, dropping his head against the top of Jinyoung’s head and inhaling deeply the smell of too much hair product, and not enough Jinyoung. He sighs and pulls the younger man up, straightening his slumped posture. “But we’ll always be Jaebum and Jinyoung, and I’ll always have your back.”  
  
Jaebum retracts his arms, always wary of the camera and the people around them. He studies Jinyoung for a second and nudges him playfully with his shoulder, smiling genuinely for the first time that day.  
  
“Hyung, Jackson-hyung keeps trying to mess my hair up! Make him stop,” Bambam whines, he throws his body to the small space on Jaebum’s right, wriggling his way to fit into the sofa that was only really meant for two. The moment of intimacy he shared with Jinyoung immediately shatters, but he’s gotten used to loud dongsaengs these past couple of months. “hyung, make him stop!” Hot on his heels, Jackson reaches an arm out to once again grab at Bambam’s hair, and Jaebum sighs, hands automatically shielding Bambam.  
  
“Jackson stop.”  
  
“I’m not gonna mess it up, he just has a…”  
  
“Jackson.”  
  
“But I…”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Killjoy. Killjoy leader-nim!” he exclaims, full on pout already well on its way to decorate his face. Jaebum exchanges a look with Jinyoung whose face had transitioned smoothly into a neutral smile.  
  
“Okay?” he mouths.  
  
“Okay.” Jinyoung smiles, this time a little more relaxed, a little more real, a little more  _Jinyoung_.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a Buffy episode. Please be gentle, it's been so many years since I last wrote anything, and this is my first foray into the kpop fandom ;) Un-beta-ed because I have yet to befriend any, ahaha~


End file.
